


in almost every life

by beili



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: F/M, Fanart, M/M, Movie: SPECTRE (2015), Movie: Skyfall (2012), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 20:42:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17552870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beili/pseuds/beili
Summary: The situation you are in will not make sense.





	in almost every life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skylights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skylights/gifts).
  * Inspired by [clarity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5833957) by [skylights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skylights/pseuds/skylights). 



> For the ever-amazing [skylights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skylights/pseuds/skylights) ♥

 

**Author's Note:**

> I drew this back in 2016 for skylights' story [clarity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5833957), in which she took my (really simple) RBB idea and created an absolutely outstanding look at Q, Bond, the many facets of their relationship, and travelling across the multiverse. I'd been hoping to illustrate more points from her wonderful story, but, as it usually goes, life happened. This was supposed to be a full-colour piece, too, but in the end, I liked the sketch style more. 
> 
> It also became something of a goodbye to the Bond fandom for me - it languished, unposted, until this moment. I didn't have it in me to put it up anywhere until now - it was like an unsent love letter, to every author, artist, and reader, to everyone who made the fandom so good to be in; something that's too small to contain all the joy y'all brought into the fandom with you. Thank you. It was a great time. We might meet here, again ♥


End file.
